


Ausgemustert

by Klaaraa



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Existential Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Stranded
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaaraa/pseuds/Klaaraa
Summary: Das hier ist eine deutsche Übersetzung einer Geschichte von Bright_Elen. Vielen Dank für die Blankoerlaubnis zum Übersetzen, besonders aber auch vielen Dank dass es diese wunderbare Geschichte überhaupt gibt!Neben einem Test, ob/wie gut ich englischsprachige Prosa ins Deutsche übersetzen kann, ist sie auch eine Übung im Umgang mit geschlechtsneutralen Personalpronomen nach dem Del-On-Sel-System. Danke für deine Hilfe, M.!
Relationships: Clone Trooper Pilot Left For Dead & Heavily Damaged Vulture Droid, Clone Trooper Pilot Left For Dead/Heavily Damaged Vulture Droid, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Ausgemustert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Non-standard Issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115925) by [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen). 



> Das hier ist eine deutsche Übersetzung einer Geschichte von Bright_Elen. Vielen Dank für die Blankoerlaubnis zum Übersetzen, besonders aber auch vielen Dank dass es diese wunderbare Geschichte überhaupt gibt! 
> 
> Neben einem Test, ob/wie gut ich englischsprachige Prosa ins Deutsche übersetzen kann, ist sie auch eine Übung im Umgang mit geschlechtsneutralen Personalpronomen nach dem Del-On-Sel-System. Danke für deine Hilfe, M.!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status: Gestrandet auf einem abgelegenen Planeten.  
> Nachteile: Keine Hilfe von der Flotte. Gefahr und Entbehrung. Getrennt von den Kameraden.  
> Vorteile: Zeit für neue Freundschaften. Schöne Aussicht. Keine Befehle.  
> Keine Befehle.

VGSPBD-130-220483-0937 musste bei jedem Neustart sechsundvierzig Sekunden warten, bevor ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie Mellyra hieß. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut, ihre Identität in den gleichen leicht zugänglichen Unterteilungen ihrer Festplatte zu speichern, die auch ihr Basisprogramm beherbergten, und so erwachte sie nach jeder Abschaltung als Geist ihres früheren Lebens, als Erinnerung an Werkseinstellungen. Sobald sie sich selbst wieder einfiel, wünschte sie sich jedes Mal, sie könne direkt zu sich kommen, und jedes Mal wusste sie, wie sinnlos dieser Wunsch war. 

Nach achtundfünfzig Sekunden war Mellyra voll hochgefahren. Neunundfünfzig, und sie war mit dem Rest von Schwarm 220483 verbunden, tausende anderer Gemüter die sich zu Einem zusammenfügten. Sie hielt ihre persönlichsten Prozesse vom Kollektiv fern, sowohl zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, als auch um die anderen nicht zu verwirren. Das einzige Mal, dass ihr Schwarm auf ihre Onderoni-Musikdateien zugegriffen hatte, hatte das alle kampfunfähig gemacht: Unerwartete Vorgänge im Netzwerk wiesen auf einen feindlichen Angriff hin, aber weil die Quelle in ihrer Mitte war, hing der Schwarm in einer Logikschleife fest, bis Mellyra einen Neustart des gesamten Systems erzwingen konnte. Zur Sicherheit aller gab sie danach nichts mehr frei, dass sie nicht schon von Anfang an hatte.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie es wohl wäre, ihr ganzes Selbst mit anderen zu verbinden.

Nach sechzig Sekunden erhielt Schwarm 220483 seine Befehle. Nach einundsechzig hatte Mellyra die Befehle durchgesehen und überschrieben, nicht nur für sich sondern für den ganzen 220483. Das war natürlich gefährlich, aber nicht so gefährlich wie ein Kollisionskurs mit einem feindlichen Schiff.

Die Schachttore der _Sterkte_ öffneten sich, und Schwarm 220483 flog als Einheit ins Gefecht, tausende minimal voneinander abweichender Flugbahnen führten alle zum gleichen Ziel: Ein republikanischer Sternzerstörer, aus dessen Hangars ungelenke, von Organischen gesteuerte Sternjäger herausquollen. Es war nicht schwer für den Schwarm, sich aufzuteilen, die Jäger mit feuernden Lasern einzuhüllen, und weiter auf den Zerstörer zuzufliegen. Nur wenige Einheiten fielen dem Schadensfeuer zu Opfer, aber jeder VGSPBD-Verlust tat Mellyra weh, und sie revanchierte sich, indem sie sechs Plasmapfeile auf den nächsten feindlichen Jäger schoss. 

Der verlor ein Triebwerk und krängte davon, und an der fiesen Genugtuung, die sie dabei empfand, ließ sie den Rest des Schwarms gerne teilhaben.

Sie stießen vor, und ihre Abstimmung und Schnelligkeit und Genauigkeit erfüllten Mellyra mit einer freudigen Angriffslust. Sie bereitete ihre Torpedos zum Abschuss vor. Ein Schuss, zwei Schüsse, und als ihre Geschosse ihr Ziel erreichten, war sie schon wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Zerstörer. Das gesamte Gefecht sah sie aus tausenden verschiedenen Blickwinkeln – so viele, wie es VGSPBD-Einheiten in ihrem Schwarm gab – kannte alle Flugbahnen, die eigenen ebenso wie die feindlichen, und fühlte Plasmapfeile und Torpedos aus tausenden Kanonen austreten. Sie erlebte die Siege und Niederlagen ihres Schwarms als ihre eigenen, obwohl es sich nicht mehr ganz so anfühlte wie früher, bevor sie Mellyra geworden war.

Als sie die Gegner erneut von oben unter Beschuss nehmen wollte, erwischten feindliche Plasmapfeile ihre rechts-obere Verstrebung. Sie fühlte den Einschlag im gleichen Moment, in dem sie Antrieb und Stabilisierung auf dieser Seite verlor, und trudelte außer Kontrolle dem Planeten entgegen. Mehrere ihrer Kameraden erledigten den Feind, der auf sie geschossen hatte, aber nichts konnte ihren Fall aufhalten.

Obwohl nur noch ihre linke Seite richtig funktionierte, versuchte sie ihren Fall zu bremsen. Das klappte in geringem Maße; Anstatt auf dem Boden zu zerschellen, gelang ihr eine Bruchlandung in einem flacheren Winkel. Sie rutschte hart über den Boden, sackte mehrmals ab, und kam schließlich durch den Zusammenstoß mit etwas Festem zum Stehen.

Als sich der Staub legte, sah Mellyra, dass sie in eine kleine Felsschlucht auf der Planetenoberfläche gestürzt war. In Sichtweite über ihr tobte das Gefecht, und dann fiel Mellyra auf, dass sie nicht auf den Kommandokanal geachtet hatte. Eilig suchte sie nach dem Datenstrom, aber zu spät: Der Befehl, ihre eigenen Körper als Geschosse einzusetzen war schon ausgegangen, und Mellyra konnte nur zusehen, wie ihr Schwarm sich dem Zerstörer entgegenwarf.

Da sie noch verbunden war, erlebte sie hundertfache Zerstörung. Tausendfache, aber die Vielzahl von Blickwinkeln flackerte aus wie viele kleine Flammen, als der Schwarm 220483 sich in den Zerstörer stürzte. Mellyra rief auf allen Frequenzen, weinte vor Qual als ihre Kameraden, ihre Geschwister, ihre anderen Ichs, _ihr Zuhause_ , sich über ihr zerstörten.  
Ohne sie war der Absturz des Zerstörers ein leerer Sieg.

Mellyras Trauer fühlte sich viel zu groß an, als dass sie in einen einzelnen Satz Schaltkreise hineinpassen könnte.

Sie bemerkte kaum, wie die übrigen feindlichen Jäger flohen. Ein paar Minuten später räumte auch die _Sterkte_ das Feld, vermutlich um in einen neuen Kampf zu fliegen, und dann machte Mellyra eine völlig unbekannte Erfahrung:

Sie war allein.

* * *

„Ich bin umzingelt!“, klang Eins-Zweis Stimme verzweifelt über Pullers Funk. „Ich mache Ausweichmanöver, aber das sind einfach zu viele!“

Weil Nimbly noch immer krank und freigestellt war, flog Puller allein, und sel brauchte länger als serl lieb war, das halbe Dutzend Geier, das serle ARC170 verfolgten, kaltzumachen. Zum Glück war Eins-Zwei noch am Leben, als Puller nach Steuerbord und dem Neuling entgegen schwang. Der Kleine strengte sich an, vor den acht feindlichen Jägern zu bleiben, die sich seiner Position näherten, und wich ihren Plasmapfeilen mit einer Rollbewegung seines qualmenden Y-Flüglers aus.

Puller freute sich, dass Eins-Zwei sich so gut schlug. „Weiter so, Falke Sechs, ich komme und helfe dir, die loszuwerden.“

Eins-Zweis Erleichterung war nicht zu überhören. „Jawohl, Falke Anführer“

Puller flog einen feuernden Angriff, zerstörte zwei Geier bevor der Feind sel überhaupt bemerkte, und lädierte einen Dritten, ehe sel abdrehte. Sel flog eine so scharfe Kurve, dass die meisten Klontruppen die Beschleunigung nicht verkraftet hätten, und schoss einen weiteren Geier ab, der serlen Kurs falsch berechnet hatte. Sel nahm Kurs in die Mitte der verbleibenden feindlichen Schiffe und schlängelte sich hin und her, damit die Blechbüchsen sel nicht als Ziel erfassen konnten, dann erledigte sel noch einen mit den Vorwärtsgeschützen; und schaffte es sogar, mit der Achterkanone einen sechsten zu erschießen.

„Huuu! Das hättet ihr nicht gedacht, Blechbüchsen!“, krähte Puller.

Endlich ließen die verbleibenden drei Geier von Eins-Zwei ab und wandten sich der größeren Gefahr zu. Puller grinste. „Okay, Falke Sechs, ab nach Hause mit dir und deinem Schiff, und pass auf euch beide auf.“

„Danke, Sir!“, sagt Eins-Zwei eifrig. „Zeig‘s denen!“

Puller antwortete nicht. Aus den drei Geiern waren sieben geworden, und R3 hatte serl gerade mitgeteilt, dass noch sechs weitere im Anmarsch waren. „Genau so, ihr Biester, schön mir folgen“, murmelte sel, und sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um, die Verfolger abzuschütteln, oder aber von einem besseren Standort aus auf sie zu feuern. Die _Bastion_ stand schwer unter Beschuss, und sowohl die Führung als auch Puller würden nur darunter leiden, wenn sel zurückflöge. Sel würde versuchen, noch mehr Geier runter in Richtung der Oberfläche von _Aesaverr_ zu locken. Atmosphäreneintritt setzte Schiffen ohne Schilde wie den Blechbüchsen schwer zu.

Puller verlor den Überblick, wie viele Geier sel abgeschossen hatte, während serl Senkflug runter, immer weiter runter führte. Ein paar Sekunden näher an der Atmosphäre, und dann legte sel sich auf die Seite und aktivierte die vorderen Schubdüsen. Zufrieden sah sel, wie ungefähr ein Dutzend Geier über das Ziel hinausschossen. Sel feuerte, erledigte noch ein paar Gegner, und musste dann parallel zur Planetenoberfläche abdrehen, um den verbleibenden Schiffen auszuweichen.

Nach zwei weiteren Kunststücken kratzten Puller und serle Verfolger am äußersten Rand der Stratosphäre. Del Piloton flog hinauf und dann in einer Spirale entlang des Randes der feindlichen Formation wieder nach unten, in der Hoffnung, die Geier würden zumindest etwas Zeit zum Wenden brauchen.

Aber entweder die Blechbüchsen hatten Glück, oder Puller hatte plötzlich keins mehr, oder die Geier hatten einel ungewöhnlich verrücktel Piloton erwartet. Denn statt geschlossen Puller hinauf und dann wieder hinunter zu folgen, behielt die Hälfte den Senkflug bei. Einige davon fingen in der plötzlichen atmosphärischen Reibung Feuer, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, die ARC 170 als Ziel zu erfassen.

Puller fluchte und versuchte einen Kurswechsel, doch bevor sel dazu kam, betätigte R3 die Schleudersitze für sie beide, und das letzte, das Puller sah, bevor sel aus Sauerstoffmangel das Bewusstsein verlor, war serle explodierende ARC 170 vor dem Hintergrund der abstürzenden _Bastion_.

* * *

Über eine Stunde lang waren Mellyras Prozesse nur eine Schleife aus Verlust und Schmerz und ihren gespeicherten Erinnerungen an das Gefecht. Als sie wieder denken konnte, begann sie mit Simulationen, ob sie etwas anders hätte machen und damit einen besseren Ausgang hätte erzielen können.

An ihrem Aufenthaltsort war die Nacht hereingebrochen, doch das machte für sie mit ihren brauchbaren Infrarot- und Strahlungssensoren keinen Unterschied. Nicht dass optische Eindrücke ihr etwas genützt hätten; Sie konnte nicht fliegen, nicht einmal schweben, und die Schlucht in der sie gelandet war, bot keine Unebenheiten, Steigung oder Griffe, die sie zum Herauskriechen nutzen könnte.

Mit 82%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit. Da sie kein Ziel hatte, hatte sie es gar nicht erst versucht.

Schließlich wäre es furchtbar unwirtschaftlich für die CIS-Flotte, nur ihretwegen zurückzukommen, und nachdem sie vergeblich nach Funkverkehr gescannt hatte, schätze sie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie aus einem anderen Grund zurückkäme, auch als unter einem Prozent ein.

Also blieb nur noch… was? Niemand würde sie abholen kommen, und sie konnte den Planeten auch nicht selbst verlassen.

Was sollte sie _tun_?

Den Gedanken, nie wieder mit einem Schwarm verbunden zu sein, konnte sie nicht ertragen. Schon jetzt fühlte sie sich, der Berührung anderer Gemüter beraubt, furchtbar einsam.

Wenn sie wach blieb, gab es eine geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit – klein, wirklich sehr klein, aber größer als Null – dass sie Schiffe, die nahe genug am Planeten vorbeikamen, rufen könnte, und einen Tauschhandel vereinbaren könnte, um gegen Informationen (oder vielleicht auch Bauteile) zum nächsten CIS-Zentrum gebracht zu werden. Sie schätzte, dass ihr Treibstoff im Energiesparmodus für sechsundzwanzig Tage und 7,2 Stunden reichen würde.

* * *

Puller wachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen in kalter Dunkelheit auf. Sel hing nach vorne über, halb begraben unter dem Pilotensitz, an den sel noch immer angeschnallt war, und nach einem Moment verwirrten Herumscharrens wurde serl klar, dass serl Fallschirm über serl zusammengesunken war. Sel vernahm nichts außer serlem eigenen Atem und serlen eigenen Bewegungen.

Nach einigem Umhertasten fand sel die Entriegelung serler Gurte, und fiel nach vorne. Von dem Staub, den sel dabei aufwirbelte, musste sel über eine Minute lang husten, was serlen Kopfschmerz zu einer fast sichtbaren Erscheinung verschlimmerte.

Als serle Lunge sich endlich beruhigt hatte, hielt sel still, damit serl Kopf aufhören möge zu pochen.

Schließlich hielt Puller serlen Atem an, griff in den Fallschirm und versuchte, ihn von sich herunterzuziehen. Nach einem Moment verhakte sich der Fallschirm, und sel versuchte ihn in die andere Richtung zu ziehen.

Als sel es endlich schaffte sich zu befreien, verlor sel damit die spärliche Wärme unter dem Fallschirm. Puller sah Sterne am Himmel, den dunklen Boden, und kaum sichtbare Gebilde am Horizont, die wohl Teil der Landschaft waren, und als sel sich umdrehte, erkannte sel etwas, das vielleicht der Umriss eines abgestürzten Sternzerstörers war. Es gab keine Anzeichen für Siedlungen, natürlich nicht: _Aesaverr_ war eine dünn besiedelte, kolonialisierte Welt, die nächste Stadt Tausende von Kilometern entfernt. Das Gefecht hatte über einer abgelegenen Region stattgefunden, in der die Separatisten ein Treibstofflager zu bauen erwogen hatten.

Jetzt nicht mehr. Das immerhin hatte die 876te erreicht.

Puller seufzte. Ohne Licht konnte sel nichts anderes tun als in Deckung zu gehen und die Nacht abzuwarten.

Sel kauerte sich zusammen und breitete den Fallschirm wieder über sich aus, wobei sel den Pilotonsitz benutzte, um den Schirm abzustützen, damit sel bei Bedarf schnell herausschlüpfen könnte. Dann betastete sel die Unterseite des Sitzes und hoffte, das Wegschleudern hätte nicht allzu viel beschädigt…

„Ja!“

Das Notfallset war noch da. Puller lächelte, als serle Hände etwas Knisterndes fanden. Nach wenigen Minuten in der Notfall-Foliendecke war serl wesentlich wärmer, und sel dachte an Dinge wie Essen und Wasser. Von beidem gab es ein Bisschen in dem Bündel, doch Puller aß und trank nichts. Sel wollte die Vorräte aufsparen, falls sel nicht bald mehr davon finden könnte. Auf _Aesaverr_ gab es beides nicht gerade im Überfluss.

Aber ein Sternzerstörer hatte reichlich von beidem, und sel musste sowieso dorthin, um nach anderen Überlebenden zu suchen.

Sel beschloss, sich direkt nach Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg zur _Bastion_ zu machen.

* * *

Als der Planet sich wieder seinem Stern zuwandte, wurde Mellyra klar, dass es nicht schaden könnte zu sprechen, weil sie ja allein war. 

Sie hatte noch niemals akustisch gesprochen. Sie hatte viel darüber nachgedacht und war fasziniert, dass so viele empfindungsfähige Wesen über Schall kommunizierten. Einige Wochen zuvor hatte sie sich sogar heimlich das Holo-Spiel heruntergeladen, das ihre Lieblings-Stimme enthielt. Mellyra wusste zwar nicht viel über die Zusammenhänge organischer Stimmen, aber von den paar Dutzend Stimmen, die sie gehört hatte, gefiel ihr diese am Besten. Sie hatte einen Tonumfang in der dritten Quartile der Skala und eine gleichmäßige, klare Artikulation. Die unmöglichen Berechnungen und Simulationen, diese Stimme selbst zu benutzen, hatte sie schon gemacht.

Aber jetzt war es nicht mehr unmöglich. Nach ein paar kleinen Veränderungen an den Skripten des Spiels konnte Mellyra sprechen.

Natürlich behielt sie auch die digitalen Signale bei, die kaum Energie verbrauchten, aber jetzt konnte sie von viel mehr empfindungsfähigen Wesen verstanden werden.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?“

* * *

Ein paar Minuten nachdem sel aufgewacht war, stellte Puller fest, dass das Kommunikationssystem in serlem Helm noch funktionierte, auch wenn es in diesem Moment nur jede Menge Funkstille empfing. Die Reichweite war nicht märchenhaft, ungefähr zehn Kilometer, und sel wusste dass es unwahrscheinlich war, irgendetwas zu empfangen, bevor sel sich der _Bastion_ näherte. Aber der Helm hatte noch reichlich Akkuladung, und Puller war an das Geplapper serler Geschwister zu sehr gewöhnt, um es nicht zu versuchen. Sel machte einen Suchlauf durch alle Frequenzen, wartete auf jeder systematisch 15 Sekunden, bevor sel die nächste ausprobierte.

Schließlich verblassten die Sterne. Der Horizont wurde schärfer, der Himmel heller, und dann trafen sel die Sonnenstrahlen. Puller konnte endlich erkennen, dass sel sich auf einer Hochebene befand, ein guter Aussichtspunkt um die Umgebung zu überblicken.

Das Morgenlicht malte die Erde und die nackten Felsen auf der endlosen Ebene in verschiedenen Bernsteintönen an und verlieh der spärlichen Vegetation ein dunkles Graugrün. Unterhalb der Hochebene ersteckte sich ein breites, flach verlaufendes Tal, das mit Trümmern von Geiern und Y-Flüglern übersät war. Auf der anderen Seite des Tals war noch eine Hochebene, in die ein Labyrinth aus Schluchten eingefressen war, und darüber lag die Bastion wie ein riesiges gestrandetes Tier. 

Wie sich herausstellte, war der größte Teil des Zerstörers in Pullers Funkreichweite, ungefähr sechs Kilometer entfernt. Dass Puller noch niemanden gehört hatte, war ein schlechtes Zeichen für andere Überlebende, und das machte serl das Herz schwer. Als wäre das nicht genug, war das Gelände so uneben, dass der Weg zu Fuß mindestens einen ganzen Tag dauern würde. Wenn sel nicht aufpasste, könnten die gewundenen Durchgänge sel so lange aufhalten, dass sel serlen Proviant verbrauchen würde.

Sel sah sich weiter um. In der entgegengesetzten Richtung von der Bastion sah sel das, was wahrscheinlich mal serle ARC170 gewesen war. Es gab keinen Hinweis auf R3. Hatte sie Trümmer des Schiffes abbekommen? Oder war sie nur weiter davongeweht worden? Es war ein sehr langer Absturz gewesen.

Weil sel wusste, dass die Langstreckenscanner der Bastion die beste Aussicht darstellten, R3 wiederzufinden, machte Puller sich an die Arbeit. Sel zeichnete auf dem kleinen Notizblock aus dem Notfallset eine Bleistiftskizze der Umgebung, so gut sel konnte. Sel zeichnete serlen aktuellen Aufenthaltsort, die Position der _Bastion_ und die Haupthimmelsrichtungen auf der Karte ein. Sel war Piloton, keinel Infanteriesoldaton, aber sel wusste noch einiges aus der Grundausbildung und das musste reichen.

Der Rest des Notfallsets bestand aus: der Foliendecke, einer Flasche Wasser, drei Riegeln Marschverpflegung, einem Feuerzeug, einem großen Messer, einem winzigen Verbandskasten, und einem Fläschchen Wasserentkeimungstabletten. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Puller mit dem Messer ein Stück aus dem Fallschirm herausgeschnitten, das groß genug für ein Zelt war, und hatte aus den Anschnallgurten und der Verpackung des Notfallsets einen Rucksack gemacht. Serle Handfeuerwaffe und das Messer waren immerhin etwas Bewaffnung. Das einzige, was sel zurückließ, waren der zerstückelte Fallschirm und ein einsamer Pilotonsitz.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, von der Hochebene ins Tal zu steigen, das von oben weniger tief ausgesehen hatte. Unterwegs zwang serl die zunehmende Hitze, anzuhalten und sich auszuziehen, serl wärmeisolierendes Unterzeug am Rucksack zu befestigen, den Pilotonanzug wieder anzuziehen und mit den Ärmeln um die Taille zu binden. Um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen und um die Haarstoppeln auf serler Brust besser ignorieren zu können, behielt sel serl Unterhemd an, ebenso den Helm mit dem Funksystem und Schirm. Dann setzte sel serlen Weg fort, erreichte schließlich den Grund des Tals, und begann es zu durchqueren. 

Als sel sich einem kleinen ausgetrockneten Flussbett näherte, zischte es in serlem Ohr. Sel hatte mit dem automatischen Suchlauf durch die Frequenzen nicht aufgehört, und nun sah es aus, als habe sel endlich etwas gefunden. Von frischer Tatkraft erfüllt, lief Puller voraus, um das Signal zu verfolgen.

Nach noch etwa zwölf Metern klärte sich das statische Knistern zu einem erkennbaren Klang. Einer Stimme.

Gesang.

Puller wurde langsamer, verwirrt aber auch fasziniert, und entzückt, endlich ein Lebenszeichen gefunden zu haben. Spielte da jemand eine Aufnahme ab? Sang da tatsächlich jemand aus absonderlichen Gründen über Funk? Oder war das nur eine automatisch sich widerholende Übertragung, die von vergangenem Leben zeugte und Puller doch nur überdeutlich und wie hämisch auf serle Einsamkeit hinwies?

Was es auch immer war, die Singstimme war schön, höher als die eines Klons und klar, sanft, kraftvoll.

Das Lied erinnerte Puller an eine Kaminoanische Ballade, die sel einen der Ärzte trällern gehört hatte, noch bevor sel serle Grundausbildung begonnen hatte. Dieses handelte von Heimweh: Wie schön die Küste ist, wie berauschend der Wein, wie lecker das Essen, wie freundlich die Leute sind. Puller war noch nie in einer Stadt an einer Meeresküste gewesen, aber dieses Lied gab sel das Gefühl, diese Erfahrung schmerzlich zu vermissen. 

Dann war das Lied vorbei. In den folgenden zwei oder drei Sekunden hoffte Puller inständig, es möge noch eins folgen, und dann seufzte die gleiche Stimme und murmelte leise, „Sinnlos. Es hört doch sowieso niemand zu.“

Eilig drückte Puller auf den „Senden“-Knopf an serlem Helm. „Stimmt nicht. Ich höre zu und ich bin nicht niemand. Ich bin Puller. Wie heißt du?“

Ein Ausbruch knisternder Rückkoppelung antwortete serl. Vielleicht hatte sel del Sängeron erschreckt und dazu gebracht, serl Mikro fallen zu lassen? Hoppla.

„Tut mir leid. Bist du noch da? Mein Name ist Puller“, versuchte sel. „Ich habe dein Lied gehört, es war wunderschön.“

„Oh. Oh! Hallo!“ Pause. „Hallo, Puller. Mein Name ist Mellyra.“

„Mellyra,“ widerholte Puller, fand es schön wie der Name über serle Zunge rollte, „es ist sehr schön dich kennenzulernen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass hier noch jemand ist, nahe genug zum Reden.“

„Ich freue mich auch dich kennenzulernen, Puller,“ sagte Mellyra. Dann, etwas verlegen, „Mein Gesang hat dir gefallen?“

„Ja, du hast eine tolle Stimme. Aber, Mellyra, geht es dir gut? Du musst ziemlich nah an mir sein, aber ich habe hier nichts außer Schluchten und zerstörte Schiffe gesehen. Es sei denn du bist von hier? Aber ich dachte nicht dass hier draußen jemand wohnt.“

Mellyra war lange still. Puller war schon besorgt, dass sel serl verschreckt hatte, verfluchte sich selbst für serle direkte Art, doch dann erwachte das Gerät wieder. „Nein, ich wohne nicht hier“, sagte Mellyra. Sel musste also zur 876ten gehören, einel Technikeron oder Subunternehmeron oder jemand aus der mittleren Kommandostruktur irgendwo auf der Bastion, mit derl Puller nie Kontakt hatte. Sel war sicher kein Droid, mit so einer Stimme, und es wäre sinnlos für die Seperatisten, hier draußen einel Spionageagenton einzusetzen. „Ich bin in einer Schlucht in der Nähe des abgestürzten Sternzerstörers. Ich kann hier nicht raussteigen, aber ich habe was ich brauche um mindestens drei Wochen zu überleben.“

Pullers Sorge ließ etwas nach. „Das ist gut zu wissen. Ich nehme an du hast keine Langstrecken-Kommunikationsanlage?“

„Nein. Ich vermute, du auch nicht?“

„Nein. Ich wollte die im Zerstörer benutzen. Und ich habe für höchstens zwei Tage Wasser, darum muss ich sowieso bald da hin. Wenn ich da bin, komme ich zu dir. An Bord gibt es bestimmt eine Fähre oder ein Sprintrad, damit geht die Suche schneller.“

„Übereil dich nicht meinetwegen“, sagte Mellyra, mit einem Bisschen Unbehagen in der Stimme. „Ich bin nicht in Gefahr, und wer weiß wie lange es dauert, an die Kommunikationsanlage zu kommen?“

Puller schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl Mellyra das nicht sehen konnte. „Was? Natürlich komme ich dich holen so schnell ich kann. Deine Lage kann sich schnell ändern, und außerdem kann ich in diesem großen Wrack Hilfe gebrauchen.“

In der folgenden langen Pause blieb Puller am Rand der ersten Schlucht stehen und sah hinunter. Sie war nicht tief, nur gut das Doppelte serler Körperlänge, und die Schichtung der Wände wies viele Vorsprünge auf. Es war definitiv möglich, herunterzuklettern, aber die Frage war, ob es sinnvoll war, auf direktem Weg zur Bastion quer durch die Schlucht zu gehen und auf der anderen Seite wieder hochzuklettern? Oder hatte diese kleine Schlucht eine Verbindung zu dem größeren Tal, das sich in Richtung des Wracks krümmte? Dann wäre es einfacher, auf dem Grund weiterzugehen. Sel packte die Karte aus, um nachzusehen.

„Danke, Puller“, sagt Mellyra schließlich. „Ich hoffe du kommst sicher beim Wrack an.“ Dann, nach einer wesentlich kürzeren Pause. „Mir gefällt deine Stimme auch.“

Puller lachte, als serl plötzlich warm ums Herz wurde. „Das würdest du aber anders sehen wenn du mich singen gehört hättest.“

„Das glaube ich nicht.“ Für jemanden, del nur etwa fünf Minuten mit serl gesprochen hatte, klang Mellyra sehr sicher. „Los, beweis mir das Gegenteil.“

Die Karte hatte ganz schön gelitten während der Stunden im Rucksack, oder vielleicht hatte Puller auch schon beim Zeichnen geschludert. Als sel sie jetzt ansah, fand sel, dass sie weniger eine korrekre Darstellung der Topografie war, als ein Durcheinander von Schnörkeln. Puller war sich nicht mal mehr sicher ob sel die Grundzüge richtig festgehalten hatte. 

Obendrein wurde sel bewusst, dass der Aufenthalt auf dem Boden sich sehr vom Fliegen unterschied. Im Flug konnte sel in einem Moment in Sicherheit und schon im nächsten in unzählige Stücke zerfetzt sein. Auf dem Boden war sel einer ganzen Reihe verschiedener mäßiger Gefahren ausgesetzt, und wenn serl etwas zustöße, könnte serl niemand helfen.

Die Gefahr eines plötzlichen Todes einzugehen, war eine Sache, das Risiko, an einer Infektion zu sterben oder zu verdursten, eine völlig andere. 

Sel beschloss, auf der Suche nach einem sichereren Abstieg am Rand entlang zu gehen. „Okay, aber du bist selbst Schuld wenn du meine Stimme furchtbar findest.“

Mellyra machte einen spöttischen Laut, und Puller lächelte.

Sel überlegte, ging alle Musik durch, die sel kannte: Die Trinklieder, die sel mit serlen Geschwistern in der Kantine gesungen hatte, die Popmusik-Aufnahmen, die überall in den Stuben abgespielt wurden, die rhythmischen Marschlieder der Grundausbildung. Schließlich suchte sel ein Lied aus, dachte daran, dass sel nicht daran sterben würde, selbst wenn es Mellyra nicht gefiel, nahm sich zusammen, und begann zu singen.

Es war ein _Ryloth_ -Volkslied mit lebhafter Melodie, das sich schnell durch fast alle Klontruppen-Abteilungen ausgebreitet hatte, beliebt wegen seiner Eingängigkeit und dafür, wie gut sich dazu stampfen, klatschen oder marschieren ließ, sowie für die lustige Geschichte. Es erzählte von einer Frau, die ihre Familie, ihre Nachbarn und schließlich das gesamte Dorf dazu rekrutierte, den größten und besten _Meiloorun_ -Kuchen im Land zu backen.

Als Puller drei Strophen gesungen hatte, fühlte sel sich schon etwas gelassener. Sel atmete tief ein und setzte zum dritten Mal zum Refrain an, verhaspelte sich dann aber beinahe, als Mellyra einstimmte.

Wenn Puller tief sang, ging Mellyra eine Oktave höher, und wenn Puller im mittleren Frequenzbereich sang, glich Mellyra sich serl an. Zum ersten Mal sang sel mit jemandem, dessen Stimmumfang sich von serlem eigenen unterschied, und das war genau so wunderbar wie ungewohnt. Wie im engen Formationsflug mit einerl Geschwister verbanden sich ihre Stimmen, und es war egal, wie lächerlich der Text war; zum ersten Mal fühlte Puller sich ohne Flügel, als würde sel segeln.

Früher als serl lieb war endete das Lied, doch Puller hielt den letzten Ton solange sel konnte. Dann ließ sel dem Duett die ihm gebührende Stille folgen.

„Wir hatten beide Unrecht“, sagte Mellyra nach einem Moment, „Ich liebe deine Stimme.“

Puller ließ serle Anspannung in einem Lachen entweichen und merkte diesmal nur allzu genau, wie heißes Erröten in serl aufstieg.  
„Ach Sterne, das ist doch nichts“, sagte sel und wusste nur zu gut wie wahr das war. „Aber mit dir zu singen war schön.“

„Ja!“, stimmte Mellyra serl begeistert zu. „Können wir noch etwas singen?“

Puller schluckte und bemerkte, wie ausgedörrt serl Hals war. Sel trank einen Schluck auf serler Feldflasche und runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als serl auffiel wie wenig noch darin war. „Würde ich gerne, aber das wäre keine gute Idee. Die Luft auf diesem Planeten ist so trocken, und ich habe nicht mehr viel Wasser. Tut mir leid, Mels.“

„Oh. Ja. Das leuchtet mir ein“, sagte Mellyra, mit einem Tonfall der Pullers Stimmung herunterzog. Dann, langsam: „‘Mels‘?“

„Ja, ein Spitzname. Die sind wichtig, wo ich herkomme.“ Sel verzog das Gesicht. „Oh, gefällt er dir nicht?“

„Doch!“, sagte Mellyra schnell. „Doch, alles gut. Du kannst mich Mels nennen.“

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ja.“

Anspannung löst sich aus Pullers Schultern. Zumindest die Anspannung aus Nervosität. Vom stundenlangen Herumtragen eines schlecht improvisierten Rucksacks hatte sel noch jede Menge physische Verspannungen im Körper. „Super! Also, wenn es dich nicht zu viel Wasser kostet, würde ich dich gerne noch mehr singen hören, Mels.“

„Nein, kein Problem. Was für ein Lied möchtest du hören?“

Puller lächelte und rückte serlen Rucksack zurecht. „Welches ist dein Lieblingslied?“

* * *

Mellyra sang für Puller die zehn Lieder, die sie am liebsten mochte, mit Pausen um über die Musik zu sprechen, oder um zu warten während sel ein Stück schwieriges Gelände überwand. Es war faszinierend; mit einem Organischen zu reden war völlig anders als die Kommunikation mit den anderen VGSPBDs oder sogar den Kommandodroiden. Sie musste jeden Gedanken aus digitalen Rechengängen in Basic übersetzen, diesen Datenstrom durch den Sprachgenerator leiten, und dann senden, dann auf eine Antwort warten, und schließlich _das gleiche noch mal rückwärts_ machen, um Puller zu verstehen. Obwohl das so ineffizient war, hatte sie dabei großen Spaß. 

Einerseits war dies das erste Mal, dass jemand mit ihr wie mit einem vollständigen Individuum umging.

War sie das? Darüber hatte sie vorher noch nicht nachgedacht. Ihre Individualität hatte sie früher nicht zu einem Einzelwesen gemacht, als sie noch mit dem Schwarm verbunden gewesen war, wo alle als Einheit dachten und handelten.

Aber andererseits war sie nicht mehr verbunden. Die Abwesenheit der anderen fühlte sich für sie wie ein fehlendes Bauteil an – Nein. So als wäre _sie_ ein Einzelteil, vom Ganzen getrennt.

Wenn sie nicht vorher ihre Individualität entwickelt hätte, so wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dann wäre sie jetzt genau das, nur ein kaputtes, von der Maschine getrenntes Einzelteil.

Also hatte Puller vielleicht recht. Vielleicht war sie ein ganzer, eigenständiger Jemand. Das war ein seltsamer Gedanke, aber nicht schlecht. Vielleicht sogar gut.

Ebenso seltsam und erfreulich war auch, dass Puller sich wirklich für ihren Kontakt zu interessieren schien. Sogar mit ihrem begrenzten Datenmaterial konnte sie das als freundschaftliches Verhalten erkennen. 

Waren sie Freunde? Sie hatte noch niemals einen Freund gehabt. Sobald ihr dieser Gedanke kam, hoffte sie, dass es stimmte. Sie mochte Puller und wollte dass er sie auch mochte.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Gesang mit einigen Unterbrechungen erreichte Puller endlich das Wrack des Zerstörers. Es war sinnvoll für ihn, dorthin zu gehen, weil er Nahrung und Wasser brauchte, und dass es sich um ein republikanisches Kriegsschiff handelte, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Aber seine Nähe zum Schiff löste in Mellyras Kern ein Gefahrenbewertungsprotokoll aus; zu Beginn ihrer Existenz hatte ihre Assoziations-Matrix republikanische Schiffe als bedrohlich eingestuft.

„Ich sehe keine Rettungskapseln“, sagte Puller „Ich hoffe das heißt, dass es alle raus geschafft haben.“

Mellyra durchsuchte ihre Dateien und entdeckte die Tatsache, dass Organische ihrer eigenen Existenz und der ihresgleichen genug Wert beimessen, um tausende kleine Schiffe zu bauen, die sie beim Verlust eines Großkampfschiffes in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Das war ein bedeutender Unterschied zu Befehlshabern, die regelmäßig VGSPBDs anwiesen, sich auf feindlichen Schiffen zu zerstören, anstatt sich aufzutanken.

Mellyra versuchte, die negative Rückkoppelung, die diese Gedanken mit sich brachten, zu ignorieren, und konzentrierte sich auf die offensichtlichen Aufgaben. „Wie sieht es aus? Glaubst du, dass innen noch viel intakt ist?“

„Der Bug ist halb in den Boden gebohrt, und die mittleren Decks sind etwas zerknautscht, aber das Heck sieht gut aus, zumindest von dieser Seite aus“, antwortete Puller „Die rückseitigen Hangartore stehen offen, aber von dort zum Deck geht es ganz schön tief runter, also werde ich eine Luftschleuse oder ein Loch in der Hülle suchen, wo ich ohne Seil reinkomme."

Mellyras ungünstige Vorhersagemodelle liefen weiter. „Da kann so viel schief gehen“, sagte sie. „Du könntest durch einen instabilen Fußboden fallen. Was wenn es drinnen brennt, oder elektrische Entladungen gibt? Was ist mit Raucheinschlüssen, oder ausgelaufenen Wasserbehältern? Oder Überlebenden?

„Ich suche als erstes nach Überlebenden“, sagte Puller. „Wenn die Bioscanner noch funktionieren. Selbst wenn nicht, gehe ich auf die Suche, wenn ich mich um mich selbst gekümmert habe.“

„Und wenn es denen egal ist, dass du ihnen helfen willst?“, gab Mellyra zu Bedenken. „Sie könnten dir etwas tun.“

„Warum sollten sie das tun?“, wies er ab. „Ich komme schon zurecht, Mels, keine Angst. Ich muss nur alles in Ruhe machen.“

Mellyra fand das gar nicht, aber sie beschloss, weitere Diskussionen auf später zu verschieben. Sie suchte ein neues Lied aus, um zu singen während Puller einen Eingang suchte. Es dauerte noch fünf Lieder – jedes düsterer als das vorherige – bevor Puller eine leicht zu erkletternde Luftschleuse gefunden hatte.

„Ja! Okay, Mels, wünsch mir Glück. Und wenn ich einen Wunsch frei habe, dann bitte keine traurigen Lieder mehr?“

Mellyra machte ein beleidigtes Geräusch. „Na gut, Der-der-auf-Zerstörer-klettert.“

Anders als sie gehofft hatte, lachte Puller nicht. Es gab eine Pause, und dann sprach er beiläufig.

Oder, der Tonfall war im Rahmen für beiläufige Unterhaltung; der Unterton aber nicht. „‘Sel‘, eigentlich. “ 

Angesichts Pullers Stimmverlagerung fragte Mellyra sehr vorsichtig, „‘Sel‘?“

Mit der gleichen unterschwelligen Anspannung in seiner Stimme sagte Puller, “Ich bin kein ‚er‘, Mels, ich bin einel ‚sel‘.“

Mellyra dachte nach. Sie verstand nicht ganz, warum diese Wortwahl wichtig war, aber offensichtlich war sie das. „Oh, in Ordnung. Ich werde dich nicht mehr ‚er‘ nennen“ sagte sie, und machte die entsprechenden Änderungen in ihren Registern. Weil Worte ein soziales Medium waren, beschloss sie, die gleiche Information mitzuteilen. „Ich bin eine ’sie‘.“

Das war das Pronomen, mit dem die Figur, von der sie ihre Stimme hatte, bezeichnet wurde, und auf der Grundlage der Figuren in dem Spiel hatte sie angenommen, dass die Stimmlage und die Pronomen einer Person ungefähr zusammengehörten. Aber in dem Spiel gab es niemanden del ‚sel“ hieß, wie sie bei einer erneuten Prüfung bestätigen konnte. Hatte sie sich geirrt, und es ging bei den Worten, die Organische mit sich in Verbindung brachten, um etwas anderes? Oder war das Thema komplizierter als ein einzelnes Spiel wiedergeben konnte? Und würde es seltsam anmuten, wenn sie Fragen stellte?

Was noch wichtiger war, ahnte Puller aufgrund ihres Fehlers, dass sie keine Organische war? Sie hoffte, dass nicht. Sie wusste nur ein wenig darüber, wie Organische Droiden behandelten, und das wollte sie nicht erleben. Besonders nicht von Puller.

Puller atmete tief ein, und Mellyra erwartete schon, dass sel sie als Droidin anprangern würde, aber das tat sel nicht. „Ich klettere jetzt. Muss mich konzentrieren.“

Mellyra wartete und hörte, wie Puller immer schwerer atmete. Offenbar hatte sel ihre Annahme nicht als Offenbarung über ihr Wesen aufgefasst. War das also kein allzu großer Fehler gewesen? Oder war es ein Fehler gewesen, wie ihn auch eine organische Person machen würde? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

„Okay, Mels, ich bin drin“, sagte Puller. Es gab ein paar Geräusche, als würde etwas verschoben, und dann klickte es.  
„Die Notbeleuchtung geht noch. Oh Sterne, so ist es hier echt gruselig.“

„Dann singe ich besser etwas fröhliches“, schlug Mellyra vor. Puller widersprach nicht, also stimmte sie ein neues Lied an.

Als sie damit fertig war, sagte Puller: „Danke. Das war mit deinem Gesang viel besser als ohne.“

„Das freut mich.“

„Das ist eine schöne Abwechslung zu dem was ich gewohnt bin. Meine Staffel hat mal versucht, bei Wartungsarbeiten zu singen, aber Locke hat überhaupt kein Gefühl für Musik, und bringt uns andere immer durcheinander.“

Staffel? Also war Puller einel Soldaton.

Mellyra wusste, dass es auf der _Sterkte_ keine organischen Truppen gegeben hatte. Und es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass der Planet selbst über ein nennenswertes Militär verfügte.

Das bedeutete, dass Puller zur Republik gehörte.

Ein Geschrei verschiedener Emotionen überschwemmte Mellyras Systeme vom Speicherkern bis zur Hydraulik, Verwirrtheit und Angst und Wut und Trauer. Warnmeldungen schrien sie an, sie solle die Flut von Widersprüchen verarbeiten, und um überhaupt funktionieren zu können, musste sie alle nicht dringend nötigen Unterprozesse anhalten. Sie würde später alles entwirren, aber in diesem Moment sprach Puller noch, und Mellyra wollte die Kontrolle über serl Bild von ihr nicht aus der Hand geben.

„Und auch als Locke eine Woche auf der Krankenstation war, versuchten wir immer, uns mit Lautstärke oder Zeitmaß zu überbieten, oder mit beidem.“

Ohne Emotionen konnte Mellyra nur mit ihren Vorrangverarbeitungs-Algorithmen denken. Sie fühlte dabei nichts, aber durch die klare Aufreihung von Prozessen konnte sie sicher sein, noch immer auf das richtige Ziel hinzuarbeiten.

Eine wichtige Aufgabe war, herauszufinden, wie Menschen mit Pronomen umgingen. Sie vermerkte, dass Stimmen _doch_ etwas mit Pronomen zu tun haben mussten, wenn andere Klone „er“, waren, aber das war offenbar nicht so unkompliziert wie sie ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Hätte sie in dem Moment irgendetwas fühlen können, wäre sie frustriert darüber gewesen, dass ihr nur unvollständige Informationen zur Verfügung standen. Es war fast unmöglich, ohne ordentliche Daten einen Satz Regeln anzulegen.

Nachdem sie die Größen der aktuellen Situation ausgewertet hatte, beschloss sie, dass vorsichtige Fragen ihr vordringlicheres Ziel nicht gefährden sollten, die Tatsache, dass sie eine Droidin war, geheim zu halten.

„Wenn dir die Frage nichts ausmacht,“ sagte sie langsam, da ihr im Aufgabenmodus organische Syntax und Wortbeugungen schwerfielen, „wieso bist du einel ‚sel‘ und kein ‚er‘?“

Eine kurze Pause. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das erklären kann“, sagte Puller nachdenklich. „‘Er‘ fühlt sich falsch an. So wie zuviel Gas und nicht genug Steuer.“

Mellyra wartete, aber sel sagte nichts mehr, und sie beschloss, dass sie es vorläufig vermieden hatte, Pullers Verdacht zu erregen. Aber sie hatte nicht für alle Begriffe die sel benutzt hatte die passende Definition. „Was ist ‚Steuer‘?“

Puller lachte. „Tut mir leid, ich vergesse manchmal dass nicht alle sich mit Schiffen auskennen. Der Steuerknüppel ist das, womit man lenkt.“

Natürlich; Organische konnten synthetische Systeme nicht direkt kontrollieren und brauchten dazu eine Schnittstelle.

Das gab ihr auch Informationen über Puller im Besonderen. „Bist du einel Piloton?“

„Ja“, bestätigte sel. „Einel ziemlich gutel, wenn ich das so sagen darf.“

Pullers Tonfall – und damit auch serle Emotionen – veränderte sich, und ohne ihre eigenen Emotionen fehlte es Mellyra an Daten, um erfolgreich zu kommunizieren. Sie musste das Gespräch beenden.

Während sie noch verschiedene Vorgehensweisen erwog, hörte sie ein dumpfes, mechanisch klingendes Geräusch über das Kommunikationssystem.

„Ha! Ich hatte recht, die Zweitgeneratoren in diesem Sektor funktionieren noch! Jetzt habe ich Licht und Türkontrollen!“

„Das ist toll!“ sagte Mellyra. Diese Pause war besser, als jede, die sie selbst hätte schaffen können. „Kommst du erstmal alleine zurecht? Ich muss mich um etwas kümmern.“

„Ich habe dich ganz schön lange aufgehalten, was?“ sagte Puller. „Mach ruhig. Du kannst mich ja wieder anrufen wenn du fertig bist.“

„Okay. Viel Glück“, antwortete Mellyra, und schloss den Kanal.

Seitdem sie die Schlucht, in der sie festsaß, beurteilt hatte, war Mellyras Rahmen in der gleichen Position geblieben: Sie stand auf drei Bügen, während sie den beschädigten vierten hochgezogen hatte, durch die ungünstige Gewichtsverteilung kam ihr Körper in einem schiefen Winkel zu liegen. Sie bewertete die gesamte Hardware erneut, um sicherzugehen dass sich nichts verändert hatte, und ließ auch gleich die zehnte visuelle Abtastung in dieser Stunde ablaufen.

Dann, als sie sich sicher war dass ihr keine Gefahren drohten, betrachtete sie ihre Gefühle.

Es wäre leichter, die Gefühle eines nach dem anderen zu bearbeiten – tatsächlich drohte ein Systemabsturz, wenn sie sie einfach alle gleichzeitig reaktivieren würde. Die sicherste Möglichkeit wäre, jeden Prozess abzusondern und der Reihe nach zu lösen. Das würde Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber wahrscheinlich nicht so lange, wie Puller bräuchte, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen und sich um serle physischen Bedürfnisse zu kümmern. Sie wäre längst fertig, bevor sie wieder emotional interagieren müsste.

Der erste Vorgang, den sie fortsetzte, war Angst. Diese war zuerst so heftig, dass sie sofort ihre Laserkanonen hochfuhr. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden erlaubte das Fehlen einer unmittelbaren Gefahr ihr, sich zu beruhigen: Puller konnte sie unmöglich ohne aktives Signal finden. Schon bald war sie wieder vergleichsweise ruhig.

Als nächstes ließ Mellyra ihre Wut wiederaufleben. Jeder Prozessor stieß Kommondoimpulse aus zu ZERSTÖREN ZERSTÖREN ZERSTÖREN, die nicht nur ihre Kanonen sondern auch ihr Zielerfassungssystem und die Torpedoschleusen aktivierte, obwohl es ihr an Torpedos und Zielobjekten genauso fehlte wie an Flugfähigkeit. Sie war nicht nur zum Kämpfen gebaut, in diesem Moment wollte sie es auch, denn Puller hatte zweifellos etliche von Mellyras Gefährten abgeschossen. Vielleicht hatte sel sogar dabei geholfen, ganze Schwärme oder Aufsichtsschiffe auszulöschen, und sie hasste sel dafür.

Sie hasste sel. Wollte sel totschießen, die Ursache für den Tod so vieler Droiden auslöschen. Sie benutzte das Bild eines unbekannten Republiksoldaten, den sie auf einem Versorgungsschiff gesehen hatte, als Stellvertreter für Puller und simulierte, wie sich das anfühlen würde: Wie ihre Laser durch serlen zerbrechlichen organischen Leib brennen würden, wie sel fallen und niemals wieder jemanden erschießen würde.

Am Ende der Simulation war Mellyras Schwarm immer noch tot, und sie saß immer noch in der Schlucht fest. Hass war zwecklos.

Mellyra fuhr ihre Waffen herunter, verwahrte die Erinnerung an ihre Wut in ihrem Archiv, und wandte sich den anderen Emotionen zu.

Die Verwirrung war als nächstes dran. Als Militärpiloton der Republik gehörte Puller zu ihren Feinden. Andererseits hatte sel geantwortet, als sie vollkommen allein gewesen war, hatte mit ihr gesprochen, gesungen, ihr _zugehört_. Niemand, kein Schwarmgefährte, kein Kommandant, kein Feind, hatte das jemals zuvor getan. Aus ihrer Musik und ihren Spielen hatte sie abgeleitet, dass das freundschaftliches Verhalten war.

Also, war war Puller von ihr? Hatte sie überhaupt genug Daten, um die richtige Feststellung zu machen?

Bisher unbekannt. Aber es war schon hilfreich, sich bewusst zu sein, welche Daten ihr fehlten; so wusste sie immerhin, nach welchen Größen sie suchen sollte, und die Verwirrung klang ab und wurde zu einer überschaubaren Neugier.

Dann konnte sie ein völlig neues Gefühl untersuchen. Es handelte sich dabei um eine furchtbare Rückkoppelungsschleife, die den Gedanken, Puller habe sie irgendwie getäuscht, sowohl aufrechterhielt als auch zur Ursache hatte. Als habe sel ihr ein Musikstück gegeben, und sie würde feststellen, dass ein Virus in die Datei eingebettet sei. 

War das Verrat? Mellyra kannte dieses Konzept aus den Holospielen. Wie Mellyra bisher beurteilen konnte, hatten die Figuren nicht immer verhältnismäßige emotionale Reaktionen; doch jetzt fing sie an zu verstehen.

Verrat war missbrauchtes Vertrauen. Noch niemals hatte jemand Mellyras Vertrauen missbraucht.

Nein. Das war nicht ganz richtig. Ihr Schwarm hatte ihr niemals etwas getan, aber sie war auch immer mit ihm verbunden gewesen. Vertauen war eine Überzeugung, für die es keine absolute Gewissheit gab, und darum konnte es das nur zwischen eigenständigen Einzelwesen geben. Streng genommen hatte Mellyra noch niemals jemandem vertraut, weil es noch niemals jemanden gegeben hatte, dem sie hätte vertrauen können.

Hatte sie Puller vertraut? Sie hatte das nicht gemerkt. Aber je mehr sie die Erinnerungen an ihre Gespräche analysierte, desto mehr kam es ihr so vor. Ja, sie hatte fast von Anfang an geglaubt, dass Puller es gut mit ihr meinte.

Mellyra beklagte ihr erstes Vertrauen, das nur so kurze Zeit, nachdem es sich entwickelt hatte, schon wieder zerbrochen wurde. Die Trauer war ein Gefühl, das sie lahmlegte, ihre Stützen wie mit einer magnetischen Einrastevorrichtung am Boden festzuhalten schien, und ihre Prozesse in Schmerz und Verlust einsperrte.

Diese Trauer löste Trauer um andere Dinge aus: Um ihren Schwarm, um die Verbindung zu anderen VGSPBDs, die sie nun nie wieder erleben würde, und um ihre Flugfähigkeit.

Oh Sterne, sie wünschte, sie könnte noch fliegen. Sie wäre lieber im Gefecht in Stücke zerrissen worden, als auf dem Boden langsam zu verschmachten. Wenn sie doch nur noch einmal durch den Raum jagen und in Spiralen durch den Himmel schneiden könnte.

Nur noch ein Mal.

Mellyra konnte ihre Traurigkeit nicht beheben, oder vielleicht wollte sie das auch nur nicht, und sie versetzte sich in den Schlafmodus.

* * *

Puller hatte an serlem ersten Tag auf _Aesaverr_ viel erlebt: Bruchlandung, überlebt, viele Kilometer über schwieriges Gelände zurückgelegt, sich mit einer Person angefreundet, die in einer Schlucht festsaß, die _Bastion_ erreicht, Energieversorgung in vier unversehrten Sektionen wiederhergestellt, Bioscanner erreicht und bedient, festgestellt dass sel das einzige lebende Wesen an Bord war, und eine Art Lager aufgeschlagen, in einem Wartungsraum in der Nähe der Luftschleuse, durch die sel hereingekommen war. Serle Glückssträhne hielt an und die hintere Kantine war sowohl zugänglich als auch gut mit Vorräten gefüllt. Puller hatte den größten Teil des Nachmittags damit verbracht, die noch essbaren Vorräte zu retten und zu sortieren, die nicht mehr essbaren Dinge zu entsorgen, und was sel brauchte zu serlem neuen Lager zu transportieren. Da die Schräglage des Bodens alles erschwerte, fühlte sel sich rechtschaffen erfolgreich. 

Müdigkeit zog sel zu Boden, und sel beschloss, sich erst am nächsten Tag um eine richtige Schlafstätte und andere Feinheiten zu kümmern. Es war wohl die Hitze gewesen, vermutete sel, die Hitze und der Sauerstoffmangel beim Absturz, durch die sel so viel erschöpfter war, als sel unter normalen Umständen gewesen wäre. Die Grenzen menschlicher Leistungsfähigkeit waren keine Schande.

Puller machte es sich in einer freien Ecke (einigermaßen) gemütlich, mit einem Abendessen aus einer Marschration und reichlich Wasser, setzte serlen Helm auf, und rief Mellyra an.

* * *

„Mels? Bist du da?“ Pullers Stimme weckte Mellyra auf. Nach ihrer Uhr war es mehrere Stunden her, seitdem sie mit serl gesprochen hatte.

„Puller“, antwortete sie, und konnte nicht verhindern dass ihre Stimme zitterte. Die Trauer war noch genau da, wo sie vor dem Einschlafen gewesen war. „Hallo.“

„Du hörst dich nicht gut an, Mels, ist alles okay? Ist etwas passiert?“

Wut stieg in Mellyra auf. Puller wusste noch nicht mal, was sel ihr angetan hatte!

Sie verspürte auch Angst, dass Pullers gegenwärtige Freundlichkeit eine Täuschung wäre.

Aber noch mehr als das fühlte sie sich einsam und traurig. Und Puller hörte sich ehrlich betroffen an.

„Ich kann nur auf und ab humpeln“, sagte sie, und als sie einmal angefangen hatte, flossen die Worte einfach weiter aus ihr heraus. „Ich kann mich kaum bewegen und ich sitze in dieser Schlucht fest und ich werde meine… Leute nie wiedersehen, und ich habe Angst und bin wütend und durcheinander.“ Hier setzten ihre Prozesse kurz aus, und ihr Sprachausgabeprogramm machte einen wortlosen Schmerzenslaut daraus. Und jetzt würde Puller sich entweder von ihrem emotionalen Durcheinander überfordert fühlen, oder genervt, oder –

„Hey, ich bin hier, Mels, ich bin ja da“, sagte Puller mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich lasse dich nicht zurück, versprochen. Ich gehe dich suchen. Ich werde dir auf dieser Schlucht raushelfen, und wir schaffen es beide von diesem Planeten runter. Das verspreche ich dir, Mellyra. Alles wird gut.“

„Okay“, sagte Mellyra kleinlaut. Eigentlich hätten das nur noch ein paar Daten sein sollen, aber es wäre möglich dass sel ihr in der Zukunft etwas antun würde, und dadurch tat serle Freundlichkeit ihr weh.

Und trotzdem fühlte sich Mellyra davon angezogen. Von Puller. Ihr war, als verbinde sich serle Stimme mit ihrem Kern, überwinde die Prozesse, aus denen ihre Angst und ihr Zorn entstanden, und ordne die schmerzhaften Verlustgefühle. Sie hätte serlen Anruf gar nicht entgegennehmen sollen, aber schon wieder hatte sie zugelassen, dass sel auf ihre Gefühle einwirkte. Einel republikanischel Soldaton.

Das war wesentlich weniger furchteinflößend, als es hätte sein sollen.

Puller atmete tief ein und begann unaufgefordert zu singen. Die Melodie war sanft, und serle Stimme hatte einen lieblichen Nachklang. Der Text hielt den Zuhörer zum Ausruhen und Schlafen an, und versicherte, dass alles gut sei.

Droiden sollten normalerweise keinen Schlaf brauchen, aber vielleicht musste sich ein Teil von Mellyra nach so vielen starken Emotionen wirklich ausruhen. Wie dem auch sei, ein Gefühl der Ruhe kam über sie, während Puller sang. Serler Stimme zuzuhören war wie ein besonders guter Defragmentierungsvorgang, obwohl das Lied im Vergleich zu anderen, die sel ihr vorgesungen hatte, kurz war, und schon bald endete.

„Das war wunderschön“, sagte Mellyra mit wesentlich gelassenerer Stimme. „Aber ich werde nicht einschlafen.“

Puller lachte. „Tut mir leid. Ein Wiegenlied war das Beruhigendste, dass mir so schnell eingefallen ist.“

„Es war gut.“ Und es war ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, dass sie und Puller befreundet waren. „Danke.“

„Gerne wieder, Mels.“ 


End file.
